I may fall
by LovelyLina94
Summary: A moment of silence passed, and Elsa worried that he might put two and two together and discover her true identity, but Kristoff only smiled bashfully at her and rub the back of his neck. Was that the beginning of a blush on his cheeks? Lips curled upwards into a similar smile, eyes flickering from one spot to another as she tried to think of a way to end the awkward silence.


**A/N**: I've been wanting to write a kristelsa fic for months but haven't been able to do it until now. Mostly because I had no ideas whatsoever until I opened up wordpad and just started writing for the heck of it, and so THIS was born.

This hasn't been proofread because I'm lazy so excuse any and all mistakes.

* * *

She doesn't remember when she developed the habit, but Elsa would find herself sneaking out of the castle every couple of days. At first she would tell herself that it was only for some fresh air, that simply opening a window wouldn't be enough, but eventually she had to admit that she hated staying locked up in the castle.

Elsa understood that it was for her own and everybody else's safety, but she just couldn't help it. Every time she looked out of her bedroom window, catching a glimpse of life outside the castle over the walls that kept her in, the youth couldn't help grabbing her cloak and sneaking out.

Of course, every time she ventured into Arendelle she made sure she had her gloves on. If she was going to go against her parent's wishes she would do so without causing harm to anybody else.

Today she had decided to wonder around the market, something she rarely did due to the crowds. Elsa was feeling confident though, and made her way towards it with her head held high.

The youth would stop at every stall, curiously inspecting the goods they had to offer. Elsa was fascinated by all the different products that were available, but there was one certain stall that caught her eye.

Squeezed in between a fruit and vegetable stall and a jewellry one stood a rather grumpy looking blond. Displayed in front of him were several blocks of ice, stacked on top of one another unceremoniously. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at anyone who passed by without paying him attention, occasionally pulling the reindeer that accompanied towards him, stopping it from trying to sink its teeth into some carrots from the neighbouring stall.

He didn't look like he was in the mood for any sort of interaction that wasn't selling his ice blocks, but there was something about him that had caught Elsa's attention. Before she could stop herself, she was standing in front of him, looking down at the ice so as not to make any eye contact for the moment.

The blond seemed instantly pleased that she looked interest in the ice he'd gone to so much trouble to harvest, dropping his arms to his sides to display a much friendlier demeanor. ''Well, good day, young lady.'' He said to her. ''Might I interest you in some fine ice? It comes straight from the North Mountain, coldest place around here.''

Elsa laughed, knowing very well that he was only being friendly to sell her some ice. ''I'm only looking, thank you.'' She replied, lifting her gaze ever so slightly. She immediatly regretted it, though, since he was now staring at her like if she'd suddenly grown an extra head. Panic settled into her stomach like a heavy stone, thinking that her identity had been discovered, and quickly shoved her hood down and ran away, before anything could happen.

Heavy footsteps followed her, along with the blond's voice calling out for her to slow down. Elsa, of course, did nothing of the sort, and kept on running and running. She paid no attention to the direction she was running in, just as long as she got away from the blond and the market crowd.

It didn't take long before she reached a dead end. With a hand against the wall, Elsa leaned forwards as she tried to get her breath back, clearly not used to running at such speed or distance. But, she'd managed to somehow lose the other, and was now gladly on her own again. Or so she thought.

The dreaded heavy footsteps returned, coming to a stop behind her. ''H-Hey...'' The blond also seemed to be out of breath. ''Are you okay?''

Elsa turned around, a confused look on her face. He had gone to such lengths to follow just to ask her that. ''I... yes, I am.'' She lied, determined to keep their interactions to a minimum.

''Oh... uh... good.'' He let out a sigh of relief. ''You had me worried there for a second. Running off like you'd seen a ghost.''

She frowned, more confused than before. Did this mean he hadn't recognized her after all? Of course he hadn't. Elsa hadn't shown her face to her people for years. The blond looked about her age, so it was basically impossible for him to recognize her. ''I-I thought you... the way you looked at me...''

His brow lowered into a confused frown and Elsa quickly corrected herself.

''Nevermind that.'' She said, straightening her posture into her usual stance. ''I'm... I'm sorry I ran, I had a good reason to though.''

''With how fast you were running I'm sure you had.'' He chuckled, not minding at all that she had refrained from telling him why she had acted in such a way from something as simple as eye contact. ''Uh... I'm Kristoff.''

He held out his hand, which the princess shook after a moment of hesitation. ''My name's Elsa.'' She replied.

A moment of silence passed, and Elsa worried that he might put two and two together and discover her true identity, but Kristoff only seemed to smile bashfully at her and rub the back of his neck. Was that the beginning of a blush on his cheeks? Lips curled upwards into a similar smile, eyes flickering from one spot to another as she tried to think of a way to end the awkward silence. Fortunately he beat her to it.

''I...uh...have to get back to my stall. Don't want anyone to take anything from it, you know?''

Elsa nodded in understanding, although she doubted anyone could easily run off with the enormous blocks of ice. ''It was a pleasure meeting you, Kristoff.'' She bowed her head slightly and took a few steps past him. She didn't really want to leave yet, Kristoff seemed like the interesting type and she oddly found herself wanting to learn more about him.

Apparently he had the same thing in mind. ''Wait! I was going to ask if you'd like to... maybe... go with me? Keep me company or whatever?''

Elsa laughed, finding his phrasing amusing. The wisest choice to make here would be to return to the castle and stay in her room like she was supposed to, but her parents couldn't expect her to stay hidden away forever, right? Everyone had the right to some freedom every once in a while, including herself.

''Yes, I'd like that.''

Elsa's habit of visiting the market quickly becomes a habit of visiting Kristoff and Sven, who she had been introduced to the second they had returned to the stall.

She'd often stand opposite him, pretending she was a customer browsing his goods, which would cause actual customers to stop and make a purchase. This also helped Kristoff to make an excuse to ask Elsa to come back again and again and again. 'People-bringer' he'd call her, and she'd laugh and say she'd think about it, but turn up every time anyway without fail.

They both grew to depend on each other's company, and Elsa soon found herself slowly developing feelings for the blond. She knew very well it would never be, that her visits at some point would have to stop, but she saw no harm in enjoying it while it lasted.

It was a shame that her visits stopped a lot sooner than she had expected.

After her parent's accident Elsa couldn't find it in herself to leave her room. She blamed herself for what happened. Maybe if she had done as she was told, maybe if she stayed put like she was supposed to, they would have made it to their destination safely.

Whether or not this was true, the best thing she could do was to do what they had wished. Elsa would behave and stay in her room as it was always meant to be.

Even if it meant never seeing him again.

The next time Elsa saw Kristoff was completely unexpected, especially after the even more unexpected visit from her sister.

How they had both made it to her ice castle she didn't know, but she wanted them out and she wanted them out now.

After her powers had been revealed to all of Arendelle and running away to the North Mountain, Elsa had expected to be alone for the rest of her days. Alone, but finally able to embrace who she was and let her ice and snow rage on without worrying about hurting anybody.

It was an undescribable feeling, something she would have loved to share with both Anna and Kristoff, but Elsa knew that their safety was more important than such a selfish desire. But now, they are both there and she may have even hurt Anna in the process of trying to keep her safe. It only serves to prove her point. She has to stay alone.

With a blast of magic, she tries to create a snowman to get them out of harms way. She envisions one similar to Olaf, but taller and stronger and able to serve its purpose. Her fear, however, distorts it, and it grows bigger than intended and a lot more menacing.

Still, it gets the job done, and thats all that matters.

She tries to ignore the single tear that rolls slowly down her cheek as she watches them being taken away.

The final time they meet again is when the eternal winter has been thawed, and it is when Kristoff never leaves her side again.

It happened after the eternal winter had been thawed, by nothing other than love, a feeling that allowed Elsa to finally live in peace with her powers, feeling a sense of freedom even bigger than when she ran away to the cold mountains. Finally, she is able to be herself around the people she loves. Anna is constantly around her, as if making up for all the lost time, and Elsa wouldn't have it any other way.

On one of the few moments that she's alone, walking around the garden she'd always been to afraid to explore should Anna find her, is when he chose the moment to approach her.

A tap on the shoulder allowed her to know of his presence, and Elsa jumps in surprise, turning around with a bewildered look on her face that causes Kristoff to chuckle, a sound she had missed dearly.

''Not going to run away now, are you?'' He asked, a smug grin stretching across his face.

Her expression softened into a gentle smile and she found herself at a loss for words. After years of no contact, Elsa struggled with to say to him. Was he angry for her sudden disappearance? Or had relief replaced all, if any, negative feelings towards her? Could they even return to the friendly relationship they had had before everything had gone downhill?

''I...'' She began, gaze lowering as she was unable to look him in the eye. ''I'm sorry I-''

''Don't be.'' Kristoff was quick to interrupt her. ''I understand why you couldn't come anymore. You don't need to apologize.''

''Oh.''

A silence similar to the one from their first encounter settled between them, but it was so much different. Elsa lifted her head, and their gazes met. They both know at that moment how much they had missed one another, how time had done nothing but strengthen the bond that had formed over so little time.

Kristoff took a step towards her, a hand cupped the side of her face and Elsa leaned forward ever so slightly, as if answering the silent question. He hesitates though, and before he could pull back Elsa grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his own. The blond let out a surprised yelp, but quickly returned the kiss, a hand wrapping around the small of her back to bring her closer to him.

They only pulled back when an eternity had seemed to pass.

''I missed you.''

Elsa laughed.

''So did I. Very much.''


End file.
